Spy Kids 35
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Takes place between Spy Kids 3 and 4. The spy kids go on more adventures, some of them romantic. There is a new bad guy, and she has a henchwomen. What happens when she goes after Juni and her henchwomen goes after Gary Giggles, trying to force Gary back on the bad side?


**I dedicate this to God, without whom I could not write this.**

She took a look around her surroundings. Behind her was a beach with soft, white sand and clear blue ocean water. The smell of sand and salt water still in the air. In front of her laid an forrest with lush green grass and plants. There were cloroful flowers in her veiw and she could smell the grass, and the rain that had fallen just hours before. Who is she? Carmen Cortez, sixteen year old kid secret agent of the O.S.S Jr. And,  
She was on a mission. You may be wondering what this mission was. She had to retrieve a stolen jewel and get it back to the museum. She had no idea who stole the jewel or why.  
She had asked but her dad, the director of the O.S.S, gave her no answers. Carmen trekked through the forrest, using a small dagger to cut through the plants and wild grass. She soon found a fortress. She knew this had to be the place where the theif kept the jewel so she entered. The jewel was right there, in front of her, in a case. She had a strong feeling that something was not right. Just then, somebody jumped in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was for whoever it was, was wearing a pink ninja suit covering her face and body. She could tell that whoever it was has had deep brown eyes. "Carmen Cortez," The person said, darkly. Carmen could tell that the voice was defiantly female. "Who are you?" Carmen asked. "That's for me to know and you to not find out," the girl sneered. "Get her!" Another female voice screeched through some sort of intercom. All of the sudden, dozens of goons in ninja suits came out of nowhere. Carmen immediatly started to fight, but even more came. One kicked her causing her to fall on the ground. That's when a bunch of them started to surround her. Carmen tried to get up, but a goon put their foot on her, keeping her on the ground. Just then, somebody came to her rescue knocking the goon to the ground. The person struggled with the goon, for a while before thrusting them into the wall. Then he put on a mask, and threw down something that caused smoke to come out of it. The person then grabbed Carmen's hand, pulled her up, and took off running, pulling her with him. Carmen had no other thing to do but follow him out of the fortress. Once they were out, the person stopped, and looked over at Carmen. "You alright?" He asked in concern. Carmen didn't answer instead, she just said, "What about the jewel? You just caused me my mission!" "I saved your life," The guy said. "And, don't worry, I got that covered." He took something out of his pocket and showed it to you. It was a ruby. Carmen looked at him in surprise. "How'd you get that?" "Easy, after I threw the smoke bomb, I went for it, then I got you," The guy said casually. Carmen squinted her eyes at him. She couldn't tell who it was because of the mask that he was wearing, but there was something about him that seemed so famillar. "Who are you?" She asked. The guy took of his mask and smirked at her. Carmen's eyes widened. It was Gary Giggles. He and his sister, Gerti were sort of rivals of Carmen and her younger brother Juni. But, Carmen had trusted Gary, due to her crush on him. But, he had betrayed her trust when he helped his father almost annhilate them and almost take over the world. But, his sister put a stop to that and Gary got demoted. Donnovan Giggles became good and helped Juni on a mission to save Carmen from a video game. Gary also became good and was winning a spy award when Carmen had called him in trouble. He immediatly came to save her. Carmen had not seen him since. "Gary Giggles?" She asked. Gary smirked, "Carmen Cortez, it's good to see you again."  
"What are you doing here?" Carmen asked. "Your dad had a feeling that this mission might be more dangerous than it seemed, and since Juni was on another mission, your dad asked me to accompany you on the mission,  
but you had already left so I had to follow you. Good thing I came in time to save you," Gary said with a smirk.  
"Hey, I would have been able to get myself out of that mess," Carmen objected defensivaly. Gary looked at her, "Come on, Carmen, you were surrounded. That goon could have killed you." Carmen smirked, "You seem concerned about that." "Well, they would have taken out one of the best spys," Gary replied. "The O.S.S couldn't afford that."  
Carmen smirked, her brown eyes dancing. "Right, right." Gary smiled at her. Just then, they were caught up in a net.


End file.
